The present invention pertains to an apparatus to detect when the chassis of a personal computer or the like has been opened. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a chassis intrusion system that optically detects when the chassis of a personal computer or the like has been opened and stores such an indication.
There are several methods and apparatus known in the art for detecting intrusion into the chassis of a personal computer or other device (e.g., a hard disk drive, a stereo, a video tape recorder, etc.). One of the simplest is the use of a tamper-proof adhesive hologram that is destroyed when removed. Thus, if such an adhesive is appropriately placed at an opening of a chassis or the like, the chassis cannot be opened without leaving an indication that it has been opened. Another device is the so-called xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d switch mechanism that moves from a first position to a second position when the chassis is opened. Unfortunately, such a device usually makes a clicking sound, alerting the person opening the chassis to the presence of the intrusion device. Such devices for detecting intrusion are valuable for a variety of reasons. For example, these devices can be used to deter theft of components inside the chassis. Also, these devices can alert a manufacturer that the end user may have improperly attempted to fix a product in violation of the manufacturer""s warranty.
A problem that exists with the sticker approach described above, is that once the sticker is removed or cut after being applied, it can no longer be used and requires replacement. Likewise, the mechanical xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d switch can be difficult to put together and may require manual assembly (making it a somewhat expensive option). A further problem with these devices is that to detect when a chassis has been opened, one must go to the chassis and inspect the intrusion device.
The present invention provides for an optical intrusion detection system including an electromagnetic detector having an output, where the electromagnetic detector is capable of sensing and generating a detection signal in response to the presence of electromagnetic radiation within a chassis. A latching mechanism is also provided having an input coupled to the output of the electromagnetic detector and an output, so that the latching mechanism can latch the detection signal at its output.